Cassandra Clarkson
History Birth On April 20th 2026, Janine Clarkson was in the hospital in the morning at 6:00 am. Janine was giving birth to her baby girl. Janine was in labor and it took like 5 hours. She was way past due. Janine gave birth to her baby girl. Janine called her Cassandra. growing up in Colorado City Cassandra loved Colorado City, she is a devoted christian and she loves science and she wants to become a scientist. Cassandra has a lot of friends. She is very outgoing. She has high self esteem. Cassandra is not focusing on guys. She is focusing on herself and her priorities. her relationship with her parents Cassie loves her parents, she really adores them. She has a good relationship with her mom. Cassie really loves her family. school life Cassandra loves being at school. She studies very hard for her academics. Cassandra enjoyed her friendships there. Cassandra's friends are mostly girls. Cassandra has seen Daniel Cosloff around but she never talked to him because she is kind of nervous. Cassandra actually lost her chance because Daniel was with Abby. Career Studying science After graduating high school, she went to Oral Roberts University and studied science. Cassandra is very interested in science. She wanted to be a scientist. She studied chemistry, physics, earth and space, biology, being an intern in Eco labs After 4 years in college, she accepted an internship at Eco labs. She had been working their and she loved it. Working on projects Cassandra worked really hard to do projects and experiments to make earth good again. Cassandra is very determined because she wants everything to be green and good. Cassandra recycles the plastics and the metals. Cassandra studied really hard of chemistry. Cassandra made something better than gas. Cassandra made it public about the new fuel for vehicles. Cassandra took her time working on cures of cancers, sicknesses and diseases. She knows that there will be a cure and she needed to find it. She used the physics for it to see if the cure can happen. Being a colleague of Daniel Cosloff Cassandra and Daniel both worked at Eco labs. They actually got to know each other a lot. They became good colleagues and worked together in projects. Falling in love with Daniel Cosloff Dating After work, Cassandra was really interested in Daniel. Cassandra was kind of shy but she promised to be more outgoing and more sociable. Cassandra face her fears and she introduced herself to Daniel. They actually talked for a few hours. They became friends. As weeks and months went on, they became better friends and they became more interested with each other. After a year being friends, they were starting dating. There first date was a casual date and Cassandra was fine with it. They actually start to get to know each other more. There state is flirting. They were flirting with one another. They went on dates every weeks and then it changed to twice a week and then it changed to three times. Then they started a relationship. Cassandra and Daniel's relationship starting to break apart. Cassandra wanted to resolve the issues with Daniel because he lost Abby. Cassandra was trying to be a good partner to Daniel. Cassandra was starting to have these bad feelings of the relationship. Ever since the relationship is starting to be unstable, Cassandra was starting to be insecure about the relationship. She doesn't know what to do about this. Cassandra went to counseling/therapy for herself. Cassandra went there everyday of the week so she can be a better partner. Cassandra wanted to talk to Ashley Daniel's mother. Ashley loved talking to Cassandra, they are really close. Ashley explained to Cassandra to persuade Daniel to tell her the truth but in a comfortable way to Daniel. Cassandra loved the advice and she is glad that Daniel has a mother like her. Cassandra and Daniel talked privately. Daniel suddenly tell Cassandra the truth about Abby and what happened to her. Cassandra finally felt security in the relationship. Cassandra actually wanted to be Daniel's girlfriend. Becoming Daniel's girlfriend Daniel was very surprised that Cassandra wanted to be his girlfriend. Cassandra poured out her heart to Daniel. He really loved that they decided to have a passionate kiss to change the dynamic in the relationship. Cassandra decided to have more romantic feelings to Daniel. Daniel decided to move on from Abby and pursue the relationship with Daniel, Cassandra is very happy that she will be the one who Daniel thinks about. They started to have more romantic dates and the relationship keeps growing and it is better than ever. Knowing the secret Daniel decided to tell Cassandra his deep secret and also his family's secret. Daniel explained that he is the true alpha and he also explained about his family. Cassandra was really distraught of learning about that secret and also what he kept from her. Cassandra was really emotional to Daniel. She actually wanted space and time to process this. Daniel agreed. Trying to focus on her life Cassandra was focusing on her job as a scientist. Daniel quit Eco Labs. Cassandra had been hurt for a few weeks and she has been thinking about Daniel. Cassandra knew that she was unfair to Daniel. So she decided to start again with their relationship. Starting again At Friendly's, Daniel was with Kelly and her two boys. Daniel became an uncle. Cassandra was trying to find Daniel and she found him at his favorite restaurant and she saw him with another woman and Cassandra was kind of hurt and she kind of went back but Daniel stopped her. Daniel explained that the woman is his cousin and he was also with his nephews. Cassandra felt better and she explained that she wanted to start again and Daniel was very happy and they both kissed. coming back to the relationship Engagement Married life